


Wedding Night

by myravenspirit



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: This is a one-shot that is mostly explicit with background info to the story throughout. Sesshomaru finally marries Rin and it's their wedding night.
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first explicit lemon/smut. I don't know where it came from, but there you go!

Sesshomaru nuzzled against Rin’s neck as he took in her scent. Her bare arms wrapped around his sweaty bare shoulders. He moved against her, whispering her name like a mantra. He could feel the muscles of his arms strain as he supported his weight above her. Sweat beading on his forehead. This was their first real union. He groaned at her tightness. No more stolen touches and kisses. He could finally have her.

Rin whimpered, not from pain but from pleasure, they had passed that brief moment of pain. “Sesshomaru…onegai.” She pleaded, her hips moving him. He shifted onto an elbow and threw her leg over his hip, groaning her name.

He laid open mouth kisses along the column of her neck and up to her jaw, grazing his lips across her cheek and to her lips. He cupped the other cheek and thrusted into her slowly. He wanted everything to be slow and enjoyable for her. He wanted her to rise and fall from the peaks of her pleasure over and over. He studied her reactions to his every movement within her. He pulled back to stare down at her lips, soft pink pillows calling to him. He leaned down and captured them in a heated kiss.

She moaned into the kiss and he pulled away to stare into her brown orbs. “Sesshomaru.” She arched against him; chests flushed. Her soft breasts with tightened and hardened nipples pressed against his hard chest. They were perfectly made to fit against each other. The way her thighs and hips cradled his lean hips was testimony to that fact.

Her hips rolled into his, long legs wrapping around his lean hips. “Rin.” He called out her name and gave her more as she had silently asked for it. No words were needed between them in the moment. Only desperate and needy calls of each other’s names whispered, panted, or shouted out.

He studied her face and reared up onto his hands, knees widening, and he gave her more of himself to her. He drove into her slowly, but knew he was stroking the spot he often touched with his fingers. She keened exactly as he knew she would from their past explorations with his fingers and tongue.

“Ah-ah-ah! Seshomaru! Ah!” Rin’s vocabulary was thrown out the window and he focused on pulling more of those moans out from her pretty little mouth. He thrusted in her and was pleased when Rin threw her head back and cried out. “That’s it Rin, work through it, let go.” He panted out.

Her pleasure was all he wanted. He watched as Rin shook beneath him. His name coming out as a small gasp, broken, and falling short of being his name. “Se-sessho –ah! Hai! Hnngh!”

He felt her grip him tightly, almost unbearable to thrust into her. He slowed down until he stilled above her. He watched her body relax against Mokomoko and her bedding.

He was thankful the old miko was gone. Though he knew it had pained Rin to lose the old miko after eight years. The old miko was no longer keeping an ever watchful eye on Rin. She was only meant to kept on eye on Rin and anyone else who interacted with her not Rin and himself. Yet, the old miko often lectured him about taking Rin out for a day trip and that it wasn’t appropriate behaviour to be alone with Rin even though they were betrothed.

No, he really didn’t care that the old miko had finally died peacefully in her sleep.

Rin really did not live alone though. He, and apparently his brother too, did not think it wise to let the beautiful woman beneath him to live alone. Rin had her own house on Inuyasha’s private area outside of the village with his miko wife built within the month. Sesshomaru did not want his brother’s scent all over his Rin. 

Sesshomaru was sure his brother probably heard everything that was happening in Rin’s little house since Rin took up her residence a day earlier. It was effectively going to be his and Rin’s house. He barely left Rin since her heart ached and called to him a month earlier. They even hastily had the monk perform the rites of marriage that day.

A secret marriage that only a handful of individuals were confidants about the whole affair. Sesshomaru’s mother was included because Rin had insisted that he mend his relationship with his mother.

Now that everyone was gone, he could rightfully enjoy his Rin.

He leaned down and kissed her slowly, her breathing had evened out and she had been staring up at him as if waiting for him to gather his thoughts.

He rocked into her, grinding his pelvis as he pressed flushed against her. It drew out small whimpers and moans from Rin. He would bring her to completion again.

“Harder.” She murmured against his lips.

He snapped into her. Her hips bucking and colliding with his. The lewd wet smacking of their flesh only intensifying after Rin’s climax. It felt so good and pleasurable that he moaned. He then groaned at the volume of Rin’s cries. Not out of disproval but wanting her and his desire to hear more.

“Rin!” He grunted out her name.

Her hands moved down his back and side and cupped his ass as her heels dug into the back of his calves. “Sesshomaru…onegai…come with me.” She begged and groped him.

His Rin had grown into a delightful woman and she was all his. He was all hers.

Everything they did now was instinct and from the practice of their stolen touches and kisses, sometimes their bodies rocking against each other. Especially when he took her away on day trips, finding a small hidden valley and spending their days touching and kissing each other until they laid in the grass both sated for the moment.

He had never experienced sex before her nor did he have any desire before her. Rin was Rin and her soul called out to him as she aged in the village. 

When he had told her that their hearts were tied he was only speaking the truth. Even though his youkai heart beat faster than her ningen heart, they beat in a rhythm that complimented each other and was the perfect melody and harmony.

He pushed harder into her. Her gasps and cries mixed with long moans had him edging toward the edge of the cliff with her. He would fall over the precipice this time, he promised himself he would.

He thought of how, even before the miko had died, they had touched each other. Sometimes for what seemed like hours on end he would lap at Rin, tongue diving in to taste her. He loved her taste. Not just of her hidden garden that was for him alone to enjoy, but the taste of her skin. The salt from sweat mixed with Rin’s sweetness would have him worship her through the hours. From her neck down to her toes.

“Rin!” Sesshomaru felt the tightness build up low in his belly. He could feel his whole body tightening and preparing for his release. He watched Rin’s face, gauged how close she was. “Touch.” He gasped out the one word. She knew what the second word was: _yourself._

Her hand moved from his firm backside down between them. He leaned up and grabbed her hip carefully with one hand. He pounded into her and watched as she rubbed herself and how his cock moved in and out of her. Rin took every inch of his veiny, thick cock that was glistening from her juices. He wondered if she was made for him and him alone. He thrusted into her and watched as their bodies smacked against each.

“Hah! Why?” Rin gasped at him as she watched him staring down at the place they were connected. He looked at her for a moment and let his other hand grab her other hip. He smirked at her and looked back down to watch himself disappear, reappear, and disappear again. Her body sucking him back in with every push from his lean hips. “You were made for this one. You take my cock in like the perfect bitch. The perfect sheath for my sword.”

He had called her bitch several times and sometimes she would even tell him she was his bitch. He watched the erotic sight and groaned. “Rin.”

“Ah!” Rin came again.

Sesshomaru stilled his hips, he wasn’t ready to come yet. Not until Rin was so thoroughly fucked and satisfied that she would be walking with a slight limp in the morning.

He thought of how he loved whenever he returned to her for a visit as she got older, she would tell him of how she imagined him taking her. How she finger fucked herself, rubbing her clit, whimpering his name into her pillow. That had begun just before the miko’s health declined several months ago. Those images were fuel to a fire and he had her perform the act in front of him and after she came he licked her sensitive flesh, tongue diving in, before he moved out and settled on her pearl, sucking it and fingering her until she cried out his name again. He definitely enjoyed his more frequent visits to the village.

Sesshomaru knew the moment the old miko died. He was wandering the Western provinces but felt that Rin needed him. Her soul and heart called out to him. There was no distance that could truly keep him from her. He returned and cared for her until the ache in her heart eased.

Now, a month after the miko’s death, he was claiming his Rin on their wedding night.

His treasured Rin. His irreplaceable Rin.

He let his amber eyes flick back to Rin’s face. He loomed over her again. “Come Rin, come for me again.” He groaned.

“Sesshomaru…onegai…with me…” She moaned out.

“Hai, with you.” He grunted and gasped out her name. He felt the tension in both their bodies release simultaneously. Together. She spasmed around his length and gripped him tightly again, nails biting into his skin. He tried to thrust into her frantically, but she was so tight. He thrusted and hilted himself one last time and stilled. He gave her everything he had in him with a strangled gasp. Everything that was his belonged to her. She had his mind, heart, body, soul, and now his seed.

She was the caretaker of all of his most private desires, his love and heart, and now, finally, his very essence.

He leaned down and buried his face into the crook of her neck. “Rin…Rin…my Rin.” He gasped out between breaths as he nuzzled her. He gulped in air. He never felt so sated and exhausted in his entire life.

He could feel Rin rubbing his back with both hands as he practically collapsed on her. She kissed his shoulder. “My Sesshomaru.” She sighed out. “Arigato.”

With great effort he lifted himself off her, despite the heavenly feel of her molded against him perfectly. He pulled gently from her as he sat up on his knees between her spread thighs and stared at where they had been connected. Her entrance lovingly abused by his cock. He could see their mixed fluids dripping out onto their futon beneath them.

He looked up at her and saw her lean up on her elbows, watching him.

He slipped a finger into her, mindful, always, of his claws. Rin didn’t tense only stared at him curiously. “Rin, would you like to make this home more permanent?” He asked as he thrusted his finger slowly in and out of her.

Rin grabbed his wrist and stopped him from stroking her internally and adding a second claw. “I want to be with you. Did you marry me and intend to leave me here? Is this house not good enough to keep you?”

He saw hurt flit in her eyes.

He pulled his hand and licked the finger clean. Their taste on his tongue. He pushed her back down onto the bed, Mokomoko a beautiful contrast to Rin’s raven dark hair. “You misunderstood, anata.” He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.

He pulled back and smirked as Rin’s eyes remained closed and watched as she slowly blinked them open, her lips still ready for a kiss. “What did I misunderstand?” She pouted.

“This house is too small. It is a shack, a hut. I want us to be in comfort of proper walls and shoji doors. Not a curtain and an open window where anyone could stand on a barrel and watch as I please my lady.” Sesshomaru saw her smile up at him.

“Your lady?” She asked with a teasing smile.

Sesshomaru nodded, “My only lady. There has been no one like you in my life and I can not imagine finding another unless it is you reincarnated.” He leaned down and kissed her brow.

“What about the palace?” Rin asked quietly.

“That is mother’s domain. Our domain is here.” He kissed the bridge of her nose. “Do you find these terms agreeable?”

“What about patrolling?” She tilted her head back and stared up at him. Her cheeks still flushed from their lovemaking.

He stroked the back of his hand along her cheek. “That is why I wish for our home to be here. There will be times,” he placed a hand on her belly, “when you cannot travel with me.”

Her eyes widened, “You hate hanyou.”

He captured her lips and delved into her sweet mouth. He only pulled back once he believed her mouth was thoroughly plundered. She pouted up at him and he pressed his forehead to hers. “Our child, our children will be ours. This village seems to like Inuyasha and Jinenji. They tolerate this one’s presence too.”

Rin giggled, “Because they know you’ll show up to protect me, thus giving them protection too.”

He scoffed gently at the foolish ningen villagers ideas. “I would let them all perish if it meant I could carry you to safety.”

“Even Sango and Miroku’s children?” She asked with a downturn of her lips.

He knew he was being tested. “That taijiya and monk need to stop breeding so much. How many children do they have now?”

“Five.” Rin giggled and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru and kissed his cheek. “I would be most grateful if you saved them first. They are sweet children.”

“When we have children, they are first, then you, and then if those ningen children are alive I will consider saving them.” Sesshomaru rolled them onto their sides and he rubbed his knuckles along her cheek.

“You are kind. I look forward to being the mother of your children.” She yawned.

He smirked and pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. “Rest Rin.”

“You sure Jaken is okay to sleep out in the wild still?” Rin tiredly asked as she closed her eyes.

“I heard the miko call him inside to their home. She took pity on him as you are now.” Sesshomaru pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Hmm,” she hummed out, “He’s still has feelings.” She said softly before falling asleep.

“I will consider that more.” He smirked as he listened to the rhythm of Rin’s steady heartbeat. She was dead asleep and didn’t hear him. That was fine with him.

He tucked her under his chin and closed his eyes, letting the beat of her heart lull him into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
